


Quisling

by Yoselin



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Espionage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Quisling: (noun) a traitor who collaborates with an enemy force occupying their country.“I had sworn my allegiance to the Witch Queen and promised her the one thing she desired most:The heart of Reiner Wolfson.”





	Quisling

I never wanted to do this.   
I never wanted to become a spy for her of all people, but I didn’t have a choice.  
When the Witch Queen arrived in my home that chilly, Spring night with the proposition that I either join her or let Eritrea succumb to the malady plaguing her, my choice was made for me.   
My father and mother had died years ago. My eldest sibling had been slain in battle. Eritrea was the last family I had left and I would not let her follow.   
There, in the dank living room, I had clenched my jaw and kneeled for her.   
My heart had shattered, my brain turned to mush, and my instincts had screamed at me not to. Despite these warnings bells, however, I had done it.   
I had sworn my allegiance to the Witch Queen and promised her the one thing she desired most:  
The heart of Reiner Wolfson.   
“I will bring you what you seek, my Queen,” my voice had echoed against the stone walls harshly.   
The Witch Queen had grinned, a horrible sight that could freeze over oceans, and had stood. Her dress had made a rustling sound as she did so, and her hands had gone to her waist as if to chastise me.   
I hadn’t followed suit, my form still remained on the ground kneeling before her. A perfect symbol of obedience-  
And surrender.   
“Do what I ask and you shall be rewarded. Your father has died, so he can not meet my request, but you live. You once played with Aldrich and Reiner as children. Reiner Wolfson’s trust is the thing of Legends. He will welcome you with open arms, and you will bring me his heart. Your sister will be saved, and you shall have my favor. What more could you want for such a simple task?”  
Her fingers raised my chin, cold skin capable of giving frostbite, and I fought off my shiver.  
“Nothing, your Majesty,” I answered back.   
There was a roar in my ears, my heart was racing, yet I remained composed.   
Do it for her, I reminded myself, Eritrea needs me and she will be safe if I comply.   
“Eirwen Lorelei, you will go to Wolfson’s castle and gain his trust. You will report back to me his plans and strategy. Then, when his guard is down, you shall take my sword and bring me back his heart,” she declared. Before my eyes, she extended her hand and a sword was in her palm. It was pure white, carved from ice, and she extended it to me.   
Again, the warning bells had resounded within me. The thought of working with the Witch Queen threatened to turn me insane, the notion of killing someone made me want to throw up, and the notion of killing Reiner Wolfson of all people was enough to shatter me-  
Yet I forced myself to remember why I was doing this.   
Eritrea, my 12 year old sister, was dying. For the past few months, she had turned violently ill and no medicine could help her. The Witch Queen’s magic, however, would.   
Do it for her.   
The voice in my mind echoed in my ear. I clenched my jaw and raised my chin.   
For her, I would do it.   
My hand snatched the blade from her palm and I tried to ignore the fact that I had no experience with swords.   
Steeling my resolve, I raised my eyes and met her cold gaze head on.   
“As you wish, my Queen, I shall bring you Reiner Wolfson’s heart.”


End file.
